Going Home
by qtpienkgal
Summary: The virus has been unleashed and the vampires are all gone. Hannibal King decides that it might be time to go back to the life that he was leading before he was taken by Danica, but how?
1. Default Chapter

Going Home 

I do not own any characters from Blade: Trinity. I do own the other characters and this idea. Please read and review. This is my first fan fiction, so be honest and kind. This is not a Hannibal/Abi fiction; so do not expect any action there.

Chapter 1 

Flooding Memories

Hannibal King pulled over to the side of the road, double-checking the address in his hands with the house number. _This is it_, he thought. There was the number, painted on the small house, staring back at him. He stopped the engine placing his head on the steering wheel to calm his frazzled nerves.

FLASHBACK (2 HOURS EARLIER)

"Its time," Abi had said. "I did the hard work. Here is the information that you need," she said simply, knowing he knew what she was talking about. She handed him the sealed manila envelope.

"But," he said. "It has been, so long, too damn long. I can't do this to her, not again."

"Danica is gone, the whole Talos clan is gone, and hell, as far as we know, all the vampires are gone. It is safe to contact her now, without risking harm to her."

"I don't know if I…" he started.

"Yes you can," Abigail said. "You told me when we first met about this moment and how you longed so long for it. Besides, she deserves an explanation."

Hannibal nodded with a low sigh. She was right. Abigail Whistler was always right, but at the moment, she was especially right.

"And besides, you have no clue if she has moved on. Perhaps you still have a chance with her," she smiled. Hannibal was her best friend, her only living friend. Since Drake had slain her crew, Hannibal was the only living person that she knew. She wanted to see him happy. He had never quite been happy, even after being freed and cured. He had talked too many nights about going home again. "So," she smiled, "hurry and get yourself cleaned up. You have been working out all day, and I know that she wont want to see you when you look and smell like…."

"Hey now," he smiled at her. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't… you know the rest," he winked. "Thanks, Miss Abigail," he said kissing her forehead.

END FLASHBACK

Hannibal closed the car door behind him as he straightened his shirt walking up the sidewalk. He smiled as he looked around at the garden. She had always loved flowers.

He walked up the steps standing idly at the door. His finger reached for the doorbell, before pulling nervously back. He braced himself against the brick exterior of the house as he caught himself from doubling over. He had never been this nervous in his life, but she had a way of making him nervous.

He stood there for a moment thinking. How would he explain where he had been for the past 8 years? He couldn't just come out and say, _"well, I was a vampire for 5 of them and the other 3 were to protect you from vampires."_

That night kept running through his head.

FLASHBACK (8 years earlier)

Hannibal sat at the bar, their bar. He was nervous. He had arrived early to make sure that they would have the same seats they sat in when they first met. He sat there anxiously nursing a beer looking for her through the bar window. His hand fumbling through his pocket feeling the black velvet box that was vibrating along with his nervous leg.

An icy hand rested itself upon his shaky leg instantly calming the anxiety running through him. He looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "I'm Danica… and you are cute," she said.

"I am Hannibal King, thanks for the compliment, but I am taken," he smiled.

Danica looked into his eyes. Hannibal shuddered. Danica instantly mesmerized him. It was as if she had cast some sort of spell over him. No words were spoken. He rose from the chair taking her hand as she led him towards the back of the bar. All the while, his mind telling him to fight the urge, but something uncontrollable was running through him. He had never felt such an insane desire for something that he did not even know. The back door opened and he walked in following Danica. He looked out to see Samaira walk into the bar in search of him. The door closed, and that was the last time that he had seen her.

End Flashback

"And that was that," Hannibal said to himself. "8 fucking years of my life wasted without her, because of Danica. He felt the ring that he still carried in his pocket. Danica kept it on a chain around her neck for the 5 years that he was imprisoned. He ripped it from her neck when he was freed, carrying it until the day that he was able to place it on Samaira's finger, if that day should ever come.

He had never forgotten that instant, that final moment, he saw her through the closing door of the back exit in Mulligan's.

"Its now or never," he said out loud as he sighed ringing the door bell. He waited nervously ready at any instant to turn and run away, not out of fear, but out of pure anxiety. He was afraid to hurt her. It had been so long; just maybe she was over him. Just maybe, she had moved on. And just maybe, his coming back would upset her and her world in so many ways. But no, he had to let her know. He had to let her know that he had not for any moment thought to abandon her. He was taken prisoner; it was something that he could not control. Danica had placed him under her hypnosis. He left, not at will, but because his mind had been mystified, fooled into following that bitch.

He froze; his body, mind and soul froze, as the door slowly opened. He didn't remember how beautiful she had been. Her small 5'0 frame had been what had attracted him to her in the first place. He had a thing for short chicks. Hell, he had thing for all chicks, but she changed that part of him. She was short, blonde and a dancer. He remembered falling in lust instantly over that part of her. But slowly, over time, he fell more and more in love with every part of Samaira.

"Samaira," he said softly almost inaudibly. It was not meant to escape his lips, but she was there in front of him. He could not believe his eyes. He had to say the name to see if she was real, see if she would respond.

"Yes?" she said, "can I help you?" she asked. Then, it was her turn to freeze. She recognized that face, even behind the new facial hair. "King," she said softly, dropping the glass in her hand. It shattered everywhere.


	2. Explanations

Going Home 

I do not own any characters from Blade: Trinity. I do own the other characters and this idea. Please read and review.

I don't know if this chapter will be as good. Let know what you think I might do to add to it.

Sabrina

Chapter 2 

Explanations

"King," she said softly, dropping the glass in her hand. It shattered everywhere.

"Jesus," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Wow," he said looking at her with a smile. "I never thought that I would ever see you again.

Samaira just glared; rolling her eyes at him. He had never been able to keep 1 train of thought for more than 10 seconds. "8 fucking years!" She was pissed; relieved he was okay, but now pissed at him.

"Baby," he pouted with those eyes she had never been able to refuse. "Please, let me help you clean up this mess, then, I will explain," he said while leaning casually against the doorframe. "God, you are looking… wow."

She was bent over picking up the tiny slivers of glass. "King, you are so fucking unbelievable, and, I don't mean that in a good way."

He smirked at what she had called him. He remembered the night they had met. She proclaimed for as long as she knew him that she would never use such a horrid name as Hannibal. "Ah, if you only know the reason that I have been away."

"I already know the fucking reason," she blurted out. "Mike, the bartender at Mulligan's, saw you leave through the back way with some skank."

"I didn't," he stopped caressing his beard in deep thought. "Well, technically, I did leave with her, but you don't understand," he whined.

She stood dumping the glass in the trash can that sat outside the door ready to be taken to the curb. "Well, you left me, found something better, I get it. It was a long time ago. Im over it. Its nice to know that you are alive," she said ready to close the door in his face.

"Wait," he said stopping the door with his arm. "I need to do this, at least explain to you what happened. Im not asking for you to forgive me, take me back or whatever. I just want to explain my side of the story. Please, pretty-pretty please," he begged in a childlike sing-song tone.

"Jesus, King," she said. "If its that important to you," she said. She moved aside letting him into the small house. "You have 10 minutes. I have to start getting ready to go…"

"Go where?" he asked looking at her as he moved inside the doorway. He looked around the hallway. No pictures of him or any other guy. "_Good sign_," he thought pensively.

"I have dinner plans," she shrugged casually. "No big deal, but I can't be late."

"With a man friend, business or friends?" he asked trying to sound as if it didn't matter.

"It's a business dinner," she said walking into the living room and sitting on a chair.

He sighed almost relieved. He smiled looking at the chair that she sat in. "You still have that old thing?" he asked.

"I just couldn't bare to part with it," she admitted openly. "It was the first thing that we picked out for our apartment."

"I remember breaking it in," King said thinking. The biggest grin came across his face. "I missed you so much. You still dance?" he asked. "Judging by your physique, I would say, yes."

"Yes, I do," she said. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He hadn't changed a bit that she could see. And he had always had a way of making her laugh, no matter how pissed or upset she was.

"Well, you may be interested to know that I finally took your advice when it came to working out," he said. "No more beer belly," he pulled up his shirt with a proud grin spread across his face.

"I can see," she smiled. "Very nice," she said. "So, I thought you came here to explain what happened?" she asked. "Time is ticking away," Sam looked at her watch.

"Ah yes," he said. "But I also want to know what has been going on with you. You know, married, single, divorced, dating?" he asked.

"That is really not your concern," she said. "You came to explain, so explain," she was getting anxious and wanted him out of her house. She had resolved to give him so much shit if she had seen him again, but now that he was actually there, she couldn't do it. She hoped that he had a reasonable explanation. She needed to know for sure that she had not done anything wrong to push him away.

"Okay," he said. He sat down on the couch across from her. He cleared his throat. "You, uh, have any water or anything?" he asked stalling. He still hadn't been sure of how to explain the whole thing. "My throat seems to be closing up on me."

"Suck it up and spit out the damn story," Samaira said.

"Damn girl," Hannibal said. "When did you ever become such a potty mouth? It's a good fit for you, very sexy."

Samaira rolled hers. Hannibal took the hint. She was good with the silent signals. "I, uh," he began. He relayed the story about that night in the bar to her.

"So you found this chick and had the hots for her," she shrugged. "She mesmerized you," she said, "you told me that I mesmerized you, so why should this make things any better?"

"No, no, no," King exclaimed. "that's not what I mean," he sighed frustrated. This was more difficult to explain than he had expected. "Look, Im about to say something that you probably won't believe. I didn't believe it either, but its true. She didn't just mesmerize me," he explained. "She had powers, like, she could hypnotize people. She wasn't human, Sam. She was a vampire," he said almost barely squeaking out that final word. He looked up at her to see her reaction.

She laughed, "a vampire?" she asked. "You have to be fucking kidding me," she said getting mad. "You come here telling me stories. What? You don't think that you have messed with me enough already?" she asked.

"No," he said getting angry himself. "You don't understand. I am telling the truth. I wouldn't make up shit like that," he almost yelled. "I will prove it to you, just, give me a chance," he said practically begging.

"Get the hell out of my…" she started to say getting up.

A tiny figure walked into room, sniffling. "mommy," a little voice said. "I heard yelling."

Hannibal King looked at the girl in the darkened doorway. Her face was not fully exposed, but he could see that she was an older child. He froze as his mind wandered back to their last phone conversation. She had stated that she had something important to tell him. He looked at her straining to get a better glimpse, to see if she resembled him in anyway.

"Its okay," Sam said reassuringly. "Mommy and her friend are just talking. Go back to bed, Hannah."

King's eyes widened at the familiarity between his name and hers.


	3. The Proof: Where Is It?

Sorry this has taken so long, I haven't been inspired. But I am now. You know the drill… I don't own Hannibal or Abby, but I do own the other characters. Read and review people, please. Its what keeps me going. Also, I don't expect everyone to like the story, no problem. Read on though, because this isn't going to be a mushy love story.

GOING HOME

"Its okay," Sam said reassuringly. "Mommy and her friend are just talking. Go back to bed, Hannah…"

King's eyes widened at the familiarity between his name and hers.

Chapter 3 The Proof: Where Is It? 

"You… I mean … we… I mean… wow… and you even named her after me?" he asked running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Speak much?" Sam asked, "and no… you don't, I do. You haven't been here, and no I didn't name anyone after you. I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to Madi," she said. "Hannah is the dog," Sam smiled. "I was explaining something," she said turning back to Madi as King sat there in shock. "Go back to bed, Hannah wakes up to early and needs out if you turn on the light, you remember right?" she asked.

Madi nodded. She hugged Sam and waved questioningly at the stranger before walking back towards her room.

Sam sighed turning back to him. "You were explaining about vampires?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, wait, this is a little more important than vampires, we have a child together," he said as if realization had come over him. "I mean, wow… this is amazing, but you named the damn dog after me," he asked shocked. "Even for you, that's pretty low. You were always so nice, I guess my leaving left you… hurt," he said.

"No shit," she said, "but no, I didn't name the dog after you. Madi did that, because her friends name is Hannah," she said. "Don't think that I ever intended to think that highly of you."

He sighed, knowing that he deserved every bit of her lashing out towards him. "I am sorry that I couldn't be here for you, but…"

"But nothing," Sam said, "I don't quite know what the hell you are talking about, and you are never going to convince me that you became a blood sucking monster for 8 years."

"5," he said softly looking down, wringing his hands insecurely. Usually, he would come up with a nice comeback, say something witty to make her fall back in love, but he was frozen.

"That's right," she said. "5, so even if you were really a vampire, you could have called after you became… alive again," she said.

"No baby, Sam…" he whined trying to think of the proper way to explain the situation. "I couldn't put you in that danger. The vampires knew me and if I would have found you, so would they. I couldn't risk anyone hurting you. I would die, for real this time," he smiled a little at that joke. "but that doesn't mean that I didn't think about you every day. I hurt, probably as much as you did. You were my life. I was taken from you, and now I am trying to right that," he said.

"And how are you going to right that?" she asked. "You can't give me back 8 years of my life." It was apparent that her hurt ran deep.

"I know I can't, but I want to be here for you now. I want to be a part of your life, a part of Madi's life," he said sincerely.

"How?" she asked. "I pretty much have things under control now. I don't need your help," she said. "And besides, you still haven't proved shit to me about before, so why should I believe that you would stick around this time?"

"I will give you the proof, but I need you to swear that you won't tell a soul," he said.

She nodded, "like I would tell anyone and let them think that I was mentally incapacitated," she said.

He smiled, "I love when you make stupid ass jokes," he said. "Okay, I have to take you somewhere," he said.

"If you have forgotten, I have a child at home. I cannot leave, and I really don't plan to go anywhere with you," she said stubbornly.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" he asked her with a sigh. "This is important to me, okay? I need you to believe me. I don't care if you will take me back or not after, I just need to know that you believe that I just didn't abandon you."

She sighed. Seeing his sincerity, she knew that she had to let him do this. First, he would not leave her alone until she gave in. He would pout and whine his way from red faced to blue. Second, she knew him still. She knew the face that he was making was one of pleading with her. He did this hardly ever back then. It was only in times of dire urgence that he would beg her for anything. "I guess I can cancel my dinner plans. And the babysitter will be here in about 15 minutes," she said softly.

He grinned and got up, going to her. "I am going to hug you, I am just letting you know in advance. Please do the same if you are planning to hit me when I hug you," he said. He picked her up in his strong arms from the chair.

She struggled at first to get away, but as he held tightly to her, she stopped and just stood there, limp and unwilling to hug him back. She had made up her mind a long time ago to not show him affection, if he should ever choose to show his self again.

"Okay, thanks for not hitting me," he said as he pulled away. He sat back in the chair waiting silently.

The silence was unbearable, and obviously Sam refused to start any conversation with him. He played with his hands finally looking up. "So, are you seeing anyone?" he asked her softly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I actually just haven't had the time. I have been working and in school. Plus, with having Madi, there is no time for that."

He smiled relieved. "I am not either. I mean, there is this chick that I work with. We are just friends, but you know…" he said. He stopped himself biting his tongue. He could not believe that he just did that. _Stupid fucking moron_, he thought.

Sam must have been thinking the same thing. "So you work with this chick that's hot. You like her and you are here why?" she asked. "Are Madi and myself just closure for you?" she asked.

"No," he sighed, yet again, frustrated at himself. "She is amazing and a great friend, don't get me wrong, but she knows about you. She knows that you are the one that I want to be with. She is happy for us," he said relieved to hear the doorbell ring.

Sam got up to open the door. "You should probably check with her on that," Sam said. "Women are pretty good at hiding feelings that they have for male friends and co-workers. She might have done this… reunited us, I mean, as a means to get you to realize that it is her you want," Sam said as she let in the babysitter. Sam couldn't believe that she was comfortable giving him relationship advice. She missed that aspect of having him around. They had always been very comfortable with each other. They always had good, no, great conversations.

She stopped speaking to him and explained what she could to the babysitter. "My dinner guests will call," she said. "Explain that I had a family emergency come up," she told Rachel. As Rachel nodded, she continued, "I am going out with an old friend," she pointed toward Hannibal. "Call my cell phone if you need anything," she smiled. "Madi is asleep and Hannah is in her cage, so you should be good to go for the evening."

Sam grabbed her bag and keys. "Okay," she said as Hannibal stood. She followed him silently to the car, where he opened the door for her. "I see you haven't lost your manners, at least," she smiled.

"No ma'am," he said tipping a pretend hat towards her as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He started the car and drove off towards his destination. He was surprised that she had actually gotten into the car with him.

After 10 minutes of silence, Sam was tired of looking at the same scenery and playing with her hair. "So you said that all the vampires were dead," she thought out loud. "How exactly can you prove their existence to me then?" she asked looking towards him. She almost gasped at his profile. She had completely forgotten how beautiful his features were.

"That is a good question," he smiled, "and one that is easily answered," he said. "However, you must wait until we get to our destination to find out the answer, oh enlightened one," he smiled. "But a good question, it is…" he said having to sneak in the Star Wars reference.

She rolled her eyes, "still playing with that light saber?" she asked.

He looked at her, "you mean the toy… or my…"

"You know exactly what I mean. And it is sad that you, a grown man are still into that stuff," she said. "I mean, I know the new movies…"

"They are awesome. And don't give me that too old thing, because you still twirl your hair like you were 5," he said.

She rolled her eyes. She looked out the window, seeing his playfulness change in an instant to seriousness. She saw why he became serious, shuddering at the dark and cold building before her.

"Okay," he said softly turning towards her in a somber tone. "this place.. brings back bad memories," he said softly. "I just want you to know. I don't want you to be afraid if my emotions completely explode. This is the first of 2 field trips," he said softly.

She nodded, a softness shown on her face that she had not meant to be there.

He climbed from the SUV and walked over opening her door. He helped her out, holding tightly to her hand. He squeezed it gently, glad that she had not pulled away. He looked down at her, took a deep breath and then walked her towards the building that had taken away 5 years of his life with her.


End file.
